babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Bomb
Bombs are explosive weapons. They're often dropped on ground targets or attached to mines and missiles, but can also be planted in a specific place. Outside of military engagements, known bombings include: *In 2157, terrorists destroyed the Earth city San Diego with nuclear bombs.Midnight on the Firing LineAnd the Sky Full of Stars. Universe Today notes that the destruction took place over one hundred years earlier. *On 19 May 2161, the rogue telepath "Monkey" assassinated Psi Corps Director Lee Crawford with a car bomb in Geneva.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps *On 15 November 2177, Earth isolationists bombed Mars Dome One.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites "Data from JMS" *In 2256, Alfred Bester assassinated Director Johnston of the Psi Corps using a bomb planted on Ganymede.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant *In May 2256, a terrorist bombed the jumpgate at Io, destroying a transport ship entering the gate. Among more than 500 victims were Mr. Morden's wife and his daughter Sarah.The Shadow Within *On 6 January 2257, the Minbari who tried to kill Ambassador Kosh and frame Commander Sinclair avoided capture by committing suicide with an explosive charge. The bomb knocked Babylon 5 partially off of it rotational axis, which came close to tearing the station apart.The Gathering *In June 2258, a bomb blew up a plasma driver in Cobra Bay 12. It was said to be caused by C-15, which was detected in the burn residues.Survivors *In March 2259, the cybernetically altered body of Abel Horn self-destructed by exploding, destroying evidence that could have linked it to the Lazarus Project.A Spider in the Web *On 24 December 2259, Centauri assassins attempted to kill Captain Sheridan by detonating bombs on the core shuttle he was riding. Sheridan managed to escape the shuttle just before it exploded.The Fall of Night *In January 2260, Robert Carlson detonated several bombs around Babylon 5 to terrorize its residents and visitors. Bombs that he planted in the fusion reactor could have destroyed the station, but were defused in time.Convictions *On 14 April 2260, President Clark ordered the Bombing of Mars, killing hundreds of civilians, in retaliation for the Martian government's refusal to institute martial law.Severed Dreams *On 25 December 2260, Captain Sheridan detonated two Gaim nuclear bombs directly above a major city on Z'ha'dum, destroying the ''White Star'' and part of the city.Z'ha'dum (episode) *On 27 January 2261, Londo Mollari destroyed the island of Selini with fusion bombs, eliminating the Shadow Vessels hidden there in an attempt to save Centauri Prime from the Vorlon planet killer.Into the Fire *On 11 May 2261, Captain Jack killed himself and his Keeper parasite by setting off a thermal grenade in an otherwise-empty shuttle tube on Mars.Racing Mars *On 13 May 2261, a violent faction of the Mars Resistance bombed the Red Planet Hotel. They were targeting an Earthforce patrol, but also killed ten civilians.Lines of Communication *In June 2261, Captain Sheridan destroyed the Thirdspace artifact by activating a powerful nuclear bomb planted inside it, cutting short an invasion by aliens from another dimension.Thirdspace *In late May 2262, a Centauri transport exploded next to Babylon 5 when a bomb on board activated. The bomb had been linked to the ship's navigation system and set to explode when the ship set course for Centauri Prime, in an attempt to assassinate Londo Mollari.Strange Relations *In May 2269, Vir Cotto planted a bomb in the Prime Candidates' safe house and destroyed it, killing Prime Candidate Throk Milifa.Armies of Light and Dark *In 2278, the Drakh detonated a fusion bomb which they had planted in the capital city of Centauri Prime. See Also * Missile * Thermonuclear device References Category:Weapons Category:Technology